Sólo una vez
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: Zacharias desearía abandonar el ED, pero... ¿por qué entró, en primer lugar? Slash CedricZach.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Slash, y algo de lime.

**Resumen: **Zacharias desearía abandonar el ED, pero... ¿por qué entró, en primer lugar? CedricZach, algo crack, lo sé xD

* * *

**Sólo una vez**

Zacharias salió de la Sala Multipropósito con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Ese Weasley le hacía perder los nervios, realmente. ¡Un Weasley, cuyo apellido era la vergüenza de la comunidad mágica, venía a decirle que cerrara el pico! Era ya la tercera vez que se lo decía en dos semanas, y no se creía capaz de soportarlo más.

¿Para qué habría asistido a las reuniones del ED? Se habría salido de no ser porque había puesto su nombre en ese estúpido pergamino –que quemaría si tuviese en sus manos-, y no habría puesto su nombre en ese estúpido pergamino si no hubiese estado ansioso por escuchar de la boca de Potter cómo era que Cedric Diggory había perdido la vida.

Cedric… pensar en aquel nombre hacía que la angustia subiera por su garganta y que sus pasos se hiciesen más lentos. Le hacía recordar su rostro, noble y apuesto, y todas aquellas veces que habían compartido juntos, ya fuese por el equipo de Quidditch o por otras razones. Le hacía recordar sus palabras, su sonrisa, su cuerpo desnudo cuando se cambiaban en los vestidores antes de un partido y sus palabras de ánimo al equipo, que seguramente resonaban más en la mente de él, Zacharias, que en la de cualquier otro jugador. Siempre se había esforzado por ser el mejor para hacerle sentir orgulloso, y todos los tantos que anotaba tenían el nombre de Cedric en ellos.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar en que Cedric estaba muerto. No podía asimilarlo, lo sentía como una pérdida en algún rincón de su ser. Porque Cedric había sido suyo, o él había sido de Cedric, más bien. Aquella noche en los vestidores, después de una práctica de Quidditch, cuando Zacharias había dado rienda suelta a su odio por Cho Chang y Cedric le había dicho que no importaba, que aquella noche era para los dos. Y sin importar el que estuviesen sudorosos por el entrenamiento ambos se habían quitado sus túnicas y habían pasado una noche sublime.

Zacharias se detuvo en medio del pasillo, incapaz de seguir caminando al evocar ese momento. Cedric le había desvestido a él primero, y luego él a Cedric, y se habían tocado y besado, la pasión incrementada por el miedo a que llegase alguien en cualquier momento, lo que hacía todo aún más excitante. Zacharias le había preguntado que qué sucedería si alguien entraba, y Cedric le había respondido que sería capaz de echarle alguna maldición imperdonable. Luego lo había callado con sus propios labios, mientras su mano acariciaba su miembro que ya había comenzado a mostrar actividad. Lo hizo voltarse, le hizo apoyarse en una de las bancas, y ahí, donde muchas veces habían estado los jugadores de Hufflepuff escuchando a Cedric, lo embistió como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Gotas perladas corrían por sus frentes, espaldas y cuellos, y sin pensar en que la puerta estaba sin llave, dieron rienda suelta a sus palabras y sus gemidos. Y una vez hubieron terminado, volvieron a besarse, lamerse y penetrarse una vez más.

El corazón de Zacharias había comenzado a latir con más fuerza, y temía que alguien lo escuchase a la distancia. Aún más, temió que alguien estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. ¿No decían que Snape era experto en Legilimancia?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, intentando alejarse de todo, pensamientos incluidos. En el camino se cruzó con Cho Chang, y no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada podrida. Aquella chica le había robado a Cedric. Por culpa de ella sólo había podido poseerlo –o ser poseído- una sola vez. Odiaba a Cho Chang por eso, y la odiaba por querer ligar con Harry Potter, y odiaba Potter por no haber explicado con detalles cómo había sido la muerte de su querido Cedric, odiaba a Ronald Weasley por decirle que cerrara el pico, a los gemelos por burlarse de él en las reuniones del ED, y a la cerebrito de Hermione Granger por dárselas de sabelotodo aún cuando era una sangre sucia.

Maldijo el pergamino en el que había escrito su nombre para unirse a un club al que sólo había querido unirse en primer lugar para tener noticias de Cedric Diggory. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba algo que le hiciese olvidar al Hufflepuff. Había muerto, maldita sea, había muerto hace meses y aún no había podido olvidar aquella única noche en la que lo había poseído, o había sido poseído, o como mierda fuese. ¿Qué maldita cosa en el mundo podría hacer que se quitase ese nombre de la cabeza?

Se detuvo en el pasillo de golpe, contemplando a una figura de pie en la esquina del pasillo. Estaba con una chica de cabello corto y un chico pálido de cabellos castaños, ambos con las corbatas de Slytherin. Su cabello rubio platinado caía cubriendo su frente con algunas mechas despreocupadas y juguetonas, y sus brazos cruzados en una actitud despreocupada hicieron a Zacharias esbozar una sonrisa.

El slytherin pareció darse cuenta de que Zacharias lo contemplaba, y le devolvió una mirada significativa. Sólo cuando reparó en que sus dos compañeros le hablaban, Draco Malfoy desvió la mirada.

Zacharias esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Quizá esa 'maldita cosa' si existía después de todo.

* * *

**  
Un review no es tan difícil, ne? xD**


End file.
